Just Perfect
by aristocratFABLE
Summary: Sakura forced Syaoran into tutoring her for maths for the deal of a date with the most popular girl in school. Would Syaoran find his perfect girl? SS ONESHOTContinued Ages 15 n above
1. Delicious Maths

O

O

O

* * *

_**Title: Just Perfect**_

I sighed inaudibly as watched Sakura Kinomoto attempt the algebraic problem for the fifth time. She pursed her lips in confusion as I lean back on the chair, obviously frustrated.

I thought back to the time when I made the most **horrible** mistake….

_**Flashback**_

"_Miss Kinomoto, your mathematics grades have gone from bad to worse! If there's a grade lower than F, I would stamp it right down on your paper!"_

"_But Miss Kina! I just don't understand all this mumbo jumbo! What am I suppose to do except fail when I don't understand a single thing about it!"_

_I stood by my childhood friend as she went through her daily dosage of lecture from Miss Kina, our math teacher._

"_Firstly, algebra is NOT mumbo jumbo. Secondly, you need a tutor." _

_I rolled my eyes, as if Sakura hasn't tried that before. I tapped my foot impatiently as the emerald-eyed girl protested once again._

"_I don't have the cash for it Miss Kina! My brother and I don't have allowances! We work for them ourselves since our father is always busy overseas!"_

_Miss Kina quirked her eyebrow once again, "Then find one that doesn't require you to pay! Say, Mr Li for example."_

_I shot out of my trance the instant I heard my name._

"_Hey! Don't drag me into this!"_

_Sakura tilted her head, contemplating the thought that sadistic Miss Kina had given her…. I knew this isn't gonna be good….._

"_Why didn't I think of it before? Syaoran is always the top in class for maths!"_

_I gulped at the thought of tutoring Sakura. Sure, she's not a bad student, but when it comes to maths, I dare say that she is completely hopeless._

"_Not in the million years am I taking the chance of tutoring this …this!"_

_Sakura turned to me, her emerald eyes flaring with sparks of anger._

"_This what? Old buddy old pal?..."_

_I immediately shut up, a Kinomoto temper is not what I want to deal with right now._

_She stared at me for a moment then her eyes lit up. My knees almost cowered in fear as a smirk began to form on her face._

"_What if I try to persuade a certain girl best friend of mine into accepting your offer to taking her to the Prom dance? I'm sure Lisa wouldn't mind!"_

_My heart jumped at the name of the most popular girl in school. _

_Sakura was a very good friend with Lisa and no doubt that a good word from Sakura would turn her pretty little head towards me. It would make asking her to the dance a lot easier…._

"_Fine."_

**_End of Flashback _**

With that single word, I have sealed my fate. I could only hope that I could survive this torture before I could ask Lisa to the spring dance.

Sakura groaned once again as she cancelled out the last equation on her paper. I sipped my juice box and spotted Sakura and Lisa's picture on the cupboard in the living room.

I smirked to myself as I noticed it was a full body picture taken by the courtesy of Tomoyo Daidouji herself.

Casting a glance at Sakura, I noticed that she was furiously rubbing her eraser against her paper, mumbling incoherent words to herself.

Taking note that she was completely engrossed in her "piece of art", I went back to one of my ever so favorite hobbies, admiring Lisa the goddess that she is.

My amber eyes traveled to the top of the picture, licking my lips at the sight of her long ebony hair that tumbled down the back of her petite figure, the strands curled slightly at the end.

I longed to run through my fingers through it, kissing her temple while I do so.

Her eyes were the most attractive shade of turquoise blue, sparkling like the sea with just a tint of sliver.

Her luscious lips perfected that face, teasing me or any other male without any effort at all.

Her bronze-toned skinned body didn't do any good to us horny bastards well.

She has breasts which I'm sure hot-blooded males like me constantly stare at were full and perfect for the size of my palm.

I am not going to deny that I don't have lustful dreams about Lisa at night. In fact, she is the leading female in my strand of erotic fantasies.

The last one I had been a scene of me and her making out, completely starkers I might add on a secluded beach with no one around.

I shuddered in pleasure as I remembered how those lips curve up in a perfect smirk as she played with my messy chocolate hair.

Shaking from the thought of that most enticing visual fantasy, I returned to the task at hand, admiring her next oh-so-perfect feature, her curves.

In the picture, she was wearing a very low cut sleeveless dress that left very little to one's, or to be more specific, my imagination.

It certainly fitted around her rounded hips that I lusted after so much.

Her dress ended a couple of inches above her mid-thighs, any shorter and I would have been gifted with the sight of her knickers in THAT posture.

I stared at her dainty fingers and wondered how skillful could they be. I don't really hang out around Lisa much compared to my female best friend since I would stutter like crazy around her.

I certainly do not want to make myself seem like a fool around her.

She wore a set of white high heels that went just nicely with her snow white dress. Her toes were just as perfect as the rest of her body.

She was the best lover one could ever have and I'm sure that's not only my opinion.

A groan from Sakura brought me back to my senses.

Fortunately, for the last half-and-hour that I have been indulging in the pleasures of my daydream, Sakura hasn't realised that I have been drooling at Lisa's picture.

Talk about being dirty-minded.

Still, how inattentive could she be?

Well, I thought, attentive enough to spot me staring at Lisa every time she passes us in the hallways. I could almost hear her snicker at the back of my mind

My eyes drew away from the picture and my wandering eyes landed on Sakura.

She chewed the side f her cheek as she scribbled down the next step. I peered over her work and was surprised to find that it was right.

She was just a couple of steps away from the answer. I studied her face as she debated her next step.

Her emerald eyes held confusion as she continued her quest to complete her insufferable task. It was rather a nice shade of jade I guess. Strands of auburn hair fell over her pale face accompanied by pink pursed lips.

It was simply too alluring.

…..

….

….

Wait a dog gone minute! Since when was my childhood friend SEXY?

I took a double take at that unbelievable thought and stumbled, almost falling off my chair.

Sakura looked up from her equation, casting a gaze that contained both worry and laughter, "Are you ok?"

I could only stare at her, speechless. It took another few seconds before I could come up with a response.

"Errr…yah.. I'm just gonna grab another juice box… you want one?"

Sakura turned her eyes back to her paper as she mumbled a "yeah". I got up from the chair, and almost ran to the kitchen before I caught myself.

As I took out two more cartons of juice from the refrigerator, I looked back at my **best friend.**

For the first time, I examined my best friend more closely from a PURELY unbiased and scientific standpoint.

She was kinda pretty, I guess

Her small hand grasped tightly onto the pencil as she wrote down her answer.

A sweet voice echoed through the hallways as I looked away from her figure to close the refrigerator door.

"Hey Syaoran! Is the answer 2?"

I shouted a yes as an elated expression came over her face. God, that smile… Why the hell didn't I notice that before?

"All right! I knew I could do it! Oh! Bring out the strawberries as well! We better eat it first before my brother comes home….."

I took out the strawberries from the fridge and brought the cartons and the bowl over to the table.

She mumbled thanks as I saw her begin to solve the next question.

Popping a strawberry into my mouth, I took the chance to examine Sakura once again while she's engrossed with her algebra.

It never crossed my thoughts that the friend that I have practically spent my entire life with could actually **be** pretty.

Now that I have realised the possibility, my thoughts bean to wonder… could Sakura be actually be attractive?

My eyes trailed slowly over her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of short jeans.

She was smaller and shorter compared to model-like Lisa… that was definite.

She was also slimmer and not as curvaceous. However, she certainly wasn't flat not curveless.

For the first time, I've realised that Sakura does have a rather attractive figure, although not as full or sexy compared to Lisa. It was no wonder I sometime caught some guys staring at her, those bastards….

My eyes widened at that thought! Now where the hell did THAT come from? I'm Sakura's BEST FRIEND. I'm NOT suppose to like her nor get jealous from just the THOUGHT of some guy staring at her. Certainly NOT….

But still….

Is it really impossible for Sakura and me?

I tried to picture Sakura instead of Lisa in one particular scene on a cliff…..

She smiled at me, snuggling herself into my arms. This was usually the time when Lisa and I start making out. The strangest thing was, the image remained just as innocent and non-sex as portrayed as Sakura brought up how beautiful the stars were.

I shook out of my thoughts and went back to staring at my best friend from the corner of my eye.

She was pale though not in a bad way, kinda strange since she was an athletic person. She was vice-captain of the cheerleading team since Lisa was captain.

I've watched them practice countless of times, using the excuse of waiting for Sakura to disguise my real intention to stare at Lisa. Come to think of it, Sakura was better at cheerleading compared to Lisa.

She was more competitive, more energetic and certainly has more passion in what she does compared to Lisa who always seem to be doing her nails while Sakura coached the team in some moves.

So why was she vice-captain? I stared at Sakura.

She knew that Lisa was bound to be popular since the day she saw her on our first day of school.

They became friends and both tried out for the cheerleading team.

Both got in and on the year that the previous captain and vice-captain were graduating, the positions were between Sakura and Lisa.

I remembered a conversation between Sakura and me a year ago…

_**Flashback**_

"_So Sakkie, who is going to be captain? You or Lisa?"_

_We were walking down the hallway, heading for the gymnasium._

"_Well, Lisa did tell me that she wanted to be captain. I'm not sure who will the coach and captain choose though…."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Even someone like me could tell that Sakura was better than Lisa in terms of both leadership and cheerleading. But why?

Unless… Sakura gave her position to Lisa.

I sighed to myself; Sakura always had a kind heart, always putting others before herself.

It was the only answer. Why in the world didn't I realize it before? I was then struck by guilty realization… I was too smitten by Lisa to even notice Sakura's sacrifice.

Hell, I even congratulated Lisa without a single thought of Sakura.

Was that the reason why I didn't notice such a nice girl who was right under my nose? Because of Lisa?

I stared at Sakura once more, finally drawing in the beauty that she is.

I looked at Lisa's picture on the cupboard once more and then back at Sakura.

Sure Lisa was sexy, beautiful in a physical way.

But Sakura was the sexiest and most beautiful inside and out. She was right beside me through thick and thin throughout our lives.

She has the fiery passion for life that I want to embrace.

She has the smile that would chase away all my troubles.

She has the kindest of hearts that would melt the darkness.

But mostly, she's the one I desire, the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Yes, Sakura, my best friend is the one I want to love.

Not Lisa or any other sex wonder, not those women in those magazines.

Pure and innocent, Sakura was not a sex goddess, but the perfect companion in life.

Just Perfect.

"Hey Syaoran! Yoohoo! Ya there?"

I snapped out of my reverie to find Sakura's dainty fingers waving in front of my face.

I smirked and caught Sakura's wrist. I felt a tingle of surprise and desire down my spine when she blushed cutely at my action.

"Ya, I'm here. What's the matter?"

"Oh Nothing…. Only that I have been trying to confirm my answer with you for the past 5 MINUTES!"

I chuckled at the sight of her angered face, "I'm sorry! I was just thinking, that's all."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and stated confidently, "You were thinking about Lisa weren't you?"

"Now, why would you think that?"

Sakura pouted; an action that I found not only cute but attractive.

"Because you had that goofy smile on you face when I called you the first time."

I countered back, "Even if it was a girl, what makes you think it's Lisa?"

She rolled her emerald eyes and stated in an obvious tone, "Because you like her? Duh?"

"But I don't love her, now do I?"

Sakura dropped her pencil in shock, "You love somebody else?" As in LOVE?"

I popped yet another of the red fruit into my mouth.

"Yes, I just realised it actually. Now, stop changing the topic and complete the worksheet!"

I caught a glimpse of sadness in those emerald orbs as she returned to her worksheet. She sighed and picked a strawberry from the bowl.

I watched as she brought the strawberry to her lips. I gulped as she closed her eyes, savoring the sweet taste of the strawberry. Her tongue darted out to lick the juice on her fingers and all conscious thoughts left me.

I tried hard to not make it obvious that I was sweating and panting in want. Darn these teenage hormones…. Sakura was just eating a piece of fruit for god sakes!

Those emerald orbs opened once again, satisfied and encouraged as she began to solve the last question.

I never met anyone like her, so full of life and happiness. It makes me wonder, how could I ever think that Lisa was the girl for me when the perfect one has been right there?

"DONE!" I jumped almost ten feet in the air.

Sakura handed me her crumpled piece of paper in triumph.

I glanced over her answers and was quite astonished to see that all of it was correct!

"It's all right Sakura. Never knew that you had it in you."

Sakura suddenly jumped off the chair, shocking me. She jumped, blithe about her accomplishment.

Her shirt flapped up as she swerved her hips in her small dance. An hour ago, I would have found it childish and foolish but now…. I could barely turn away from the sight of it.

She suddenly turned her eyes towards me and hurdled towards me. I barely had the time to register her intention into my brain before we tumbled over on the floor.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I was trying to get up when she did **it**.

She kissed me, on the cheek.

Although it was just a fraction of a second, the pleasure seared onto my skin. Pleasure a hundred folds more than those fantasies of Lisa that's for sure.

She got up and pulled me along with her.

"What can I do to thank you? Oh right! I was supposed to ask Lisa to…"

"No."

She stopped, stunned as she turned towards me, "No? But I thought…"

"No." I pulled her towards me, "I don't want Lisa."

Her eyes held confusion, wonderment and hope? I knew mine only held the utmost adoration for the girl in front of me

She whispered, "What do you want then?"

Our faces were inches apart, one move and we would be kissing.

"I want…."

I could feel her tensing up from her body.

"Another maths tuition session?"

She gaped openly at my outrageous request. I could almost smack myself on the head.

Then she peered at me and questioned, "Are you feeling sick today?"

I smiled then, "Never better."

She sighed and said, "Then I guess that I have to abide to your request don't I? How about the day after tomorrow?"

I smiled at her retreating back, "Just perfect."

**The End**

O

O

O

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R please! Sorry for not updating the rest of the stories but I was inspired by another author who wrote some fic somewhat similar to this. It is… **_

_**Treatise on Beauty by WeAsLeYkid8**_

_**A Jimmy Neutron fanfiction (JC)**_

**_I hope I'm not breaking any rules..._**

_**I am in the process of doing some heavy tinkering for the rest of my unfinished fics. Stay tuned!**_


	2. Confusion Within

**_A/N: Looks around, cough at the spider webs Anyone around? Ehehehe…. It's been a year since my last update I think…. Forgive me. Thanks to my friend, Queen of Travesty for once again, inspiring me to type fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the now small fic of Just Perfect. It's more of a sequel than a continuation._**

**Disclaimer: AT FIRST CHAPTER! DON'T MAKE ME CRY!**

O

O

O

**1.00pm **

**Tomoda High School **

**After School**

O

O

O

"_What a day! What a day!"_ Syaoran thought to himself, as he lumbered down the crowded school hallway. He lugged two gigantic textbooks towards his locker, which was unfortunately, on the other end of school. Gee…didn't the school think that the students would appreciate their lockers to be close to their classrooms? Man! What a pain!

Cursing about the school facilities' locations to himself, he was oblivious to the appreciative glances sent at him by the female population in the school. Was that drool? Urgh!

It was no wonder though. Syaoran had just made captain of the soccer team. It took a long while for the coach to decide between Keiji Komoruwa and him, the double stars of Tomoda High School.

Syaoran _used _to be alright with Keiji, since they both brought glory to their invincible soccer team. However, ever since he caught Keiji staring at a certain cherry blossom of his… Let's just say Syaoran's new motto was "To hell with teamwork".

Imagine Syaoran's satisfaction when he snatched the position of captain from right under that brat's nose. Keiji was utterly humiliated in front of his posse of pretty boys. His fan club was quickly dispersed when he announced that he was leaving the team out of mortification. It was fine anyway. Syaoran could handle the team without him.

He wasn't sure that the coach agreed with him though, since the poor guy broke down in tears on the field after Keiji's announcement. Syaoran couldn't care less anyway. The school was his to dominate now. Yes, he did enjoy the feminine attention he was receiving from the school cohort, but he wasn't exactly satisfied with just that.

Finally reaching his locker, he twirled the lock mechanism on the locker and pushed it open, at last, relieving his arms of the heavy books. Not that he was sore of course! Our Syaoran can handle anything right?

Scratch that… I was wrong.

As he closed his locker, he turned and was shocked to find Lisa's flawless porcelain face next to him. Syaoran took a step back from the sudden appearance of the girl.

"Hi Lisa." Syaoran greeted with hesitation. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of this.

"Hey little wolf… Miss me?" Lisa murmured in a sultry tone, fingering Syaoran's collar at close and dangerous proximity. This girl here was your average teenage goddess. She was prized with delectable curves and full-flushed lips, coupled with alluring turquoise eyes and raven black hair. She was without doubt, the Aphrodite of the school. With the cheerleading captain position added to the list, snatching any man off the school market was a piece of cake for her.

Too bad for Lisa, Syaoran wasn't in the market.

The amber-eyed teen gave Lisa a surprisingly impassive face; he blinked at her clearly flirtatious attack. Giving a cough, Syaoran replied in an awkward tone, "It's nice to see you too Lisa. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get to the gymnasium." With that, Syaoran left Lisa standing there, stunned at the boy's lack of response. Where was the old Syaoran that melted into a puddle with just a mere mention of her name? Where was that love-sick puppy that she always knew? WHAT HAPPENED?

Lisa was shocked, confused, bewildered, offended and crestfallen and… you catch my drift. The irresistible sex goddess was rejected? What was wrong him? Did he lack teenage hormones?

Lisa was clearly a popularity seeker. She knew that getting Syaoran would further raise her already goddess status here at the school. She used to ignore him since he was just a mere soccer player in the team. But now, times were different. And now, when she wants him, he dropped her like yesterday's news?

Now the rejected girl, Lisa was flaring-hot furious. Something was wrong here and she was determined to find out what. Lisa fumed with white smoke spewing from her ears and stormed down the hallways towards the gymnasium for cheerleading practice. Time to ask Sakura!

Little does she know, Sakura **is** the source of her problems.

O

O

O

**At the Gymnasium….**

O

O

O

Boys filled out the spectators stands. They were here for one reason, Lisa. Today however, they were in for a show. Down at the court, Sakura was coaching her squad for the routine they're going to perform at the soccer game tomorrow. Music resounded in the room as the team prepared for their performance.

"Alright team! Time for the triangle!" Sakura announced to her squad. Her teammates nodded and began to find their positions. The captain was clearly not here today, so Sakura took over.

Nodding her head to the rhythm, Sakura and her team performed the trick flawlessly. A jump here and a roll there, the routine was perfect even without Lisa. The boys clapped at their performance. It was alright without Lisa, they guessed.

As Sakura prepared to somersault off the triangle, a stray basketball from the other side of the court hit the base girl's ankle. Caught by surprise, the base girl lost her footing and that caused the entire pyramid to topple.

Sakura yelped and closed her eyes; her body awaiting for the harsh impact….It never came. Instead, she felt into some-sort of a warm cradle. Her senses tingled as a spray of warm breath tickled her cheeks.

"Do what I owe the honor of catching an angel in my arms?" A voice chuckled. Sakura gradually revealed her emerald orbs and looked up. Against the bright light of gymnasium, were Syaoran's laughing amber eyes. Sporting a massive blush, she bolted off his arms and murmured a small thanks before returning to her squad.

Almost frowning from the lack of skin against skin contact, Syaoran retreated to the stands where his so-called best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa and his girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji were relaxing. Erm…scratch that... Eriol was relaxing while Tomoyo was squealing from the marvelous footage she caught when Sakura fell into Syaoran arms.

Dumping his school bag on the cement floor, Syaoran settled himself onto the seat beside his friends. Eriol smirked at his friend and decided to taunt the little wolf. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, giving a slight chuckle.

Syaoran heard his friend loud and clear. However, he didn't lift his eyes from the lithe figure on the court. Sakura was just simply too innocent to resist. Her tight cheerleading outfit did do her quite a certain large amount of justice. "Yes Hiiragizawa, why do you ask?"

Eriol raised a brow, Syaoran wasn't usually that relaxed with his relationship with this particular cherry blossom. Shifting closer to the chocolate-haired boy, Eriol asked, "Ok, when did you realise Sakura was the girl for you?" Tomoyo's sensitive ears were alerted and swerved her camera to catch Syaoran's next words.

Syaoran tore his eyes from the sweet scene and gave Eriol a glare, "Since I realised Lisa was a total bitch and Sakura is just perfect for me." Eriol laughed out loud and Tomoyo swirled her camera back to the acrobatic cherry blossom.

She then added on, "Glad to see you've finally woken up Syaoran. We were afraid that we would have to tie you to my couch and let you watch all the Sakura tapes I have!" Syaoran smirked and licked his lips as his eyes traced the object of desire's figure.

"Hey, honestly, I don't mind that, although it'll probably take centuries to finish your tapes. Damn! I have to get her to go with me to the prom." Syaoran murmured to his friends, still soaking in the image of the vice-captain of the cheerleading squad. The twin geniuses of mischief stared at Syaoran, slightly dumbfounded at his revelation.

"My my little wolf. You've got it bad." They chorused in unison, giving Syaoran a look. Syaoran laughed light-heartedly and replied, "I know."

Just as Sakura announced that practice was over (she cut it short for early rest for the squad), Lisa burst through the double doors of the gym, her eyes slanted at the sight of the soccer captain. She noticed Sakura walking over to the group. She decided to wait for Sakura to finish her conversation before she will pull the girl off to interrogate her about the soccer captain's queer behaviour.

Sakura retrieved her bag from the stands and greeted her friends, "Heya Tomoyo, Eriol." She then turned her attention to her handsome friend and blushed, "Hi Syaoran. Thanks for…you know what…"

Syaoran chuckled at his blossom's innocence. "No probs cherry blossom. Are you ready to go?"

Sakura quirked her head, confused at his question, "Huh? Go where?" Really, Syaoran could just devour her right there. His eyes glowered at the sight of her cute, yet unbelievingly sexy expression.

Grasping control over his body, Syaoran started in a lecturing tone, "Silly girl! Remember Mathematics 101? You have to pass the midterms to remain in the team right?"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened at Syaoran's words. Yes, she had to pass all her subjects, including the dreaded maths in order to remain as vice-captain. Fortunately, Syaoran was there to help her conquer this difficult obstacle.

"Ohh…right! I forgot. Let me take a bath before we go, ok sweetie?" Sakura chirped, turning around with her bag in hand as she walked towards the showers. She was oblivious to the fact that she had left Syaoran with an almost erotic image in his mind.

On the way to the shower, she was suddenly pulled along by Lisa, hastening their pace towards the showers. "Lisa! What's wrong? And where were you during practice?"

Without a word, the brunette pulled her friend towards a secluded part of the showers and murmured, "What happened to Syaoran? Your friend that was all love-sicky about me?"

Sakura laughed, although feeling slightly uncomfortable with the subject, "What are you talking about Lisa? I'm sure he likes you. In fact, he had to survive mathematics 101 with me just so that I promised him that I would pull you to the dance with him!"

Lisa stared at her friend, not completely believing. "What happened after that?"

Sakura glanced sideways and said, her expression unreadable, "I'm not so sure…but he may be falling for another girl."

Lisa gritted her teeth and spatted, "I'll find out who this girl is. I need Syaoran for the dance." With that, she left the showers with Sakura leaning against the marble wall. The cherry blossom sighed and began to take off her clothes for a bath.

"_Just what is wrong with you Syaoran? Who do you really like?"_ were the thoughts that rang through Sakura's head as water cascaded down onto her body.

She had no idea that the mystery behind all these troubles, was she herself.

O

O

O

**Later…**

O

O

O

Groaning once again as Sakura met head on with a challenging mathematics question, she cancelled out her last equation and resolved to redo the question.

Syaoran sat by idly, feasting upon the sight of the short pants Sakura was dressed in. It was wrong for Syaoran to do this…. But it wasn't his fault that the male human species were borne with such animalistic desires.

"Ne..Syao? Is this right?" Sakura asked as she looked up to show her friend her working. Swerving his eyes to her paper with much difficulty, he gave the messy scrawls a glance before nodding his head, spotting the answer at the bottom.

Giving a silent cheer, Sakura returned to her battle of numbers, not noticing a hand moving towards her. It was time to pounce on his prey.

"Hey Sakura…you know the dance next week?" Syaoran began, his fingers tailing a dangerous route towards her body. Sakura's emerald orbs left the paper for a moment, but she was then shocked when Syaoran began to trail a path upon one of her exposed arms. She really should have worn a T-shirt instead of a tight singlet.

"I was wondering…." He continued in a deep tone. Sakura gulped and watched her friend. It had seemed to Sakura that her friend was ready to devour her with those oh-so beautiful darken eyes.

Panting was soon heard as jade met smoldering amber. A wolfish smirk played on his lips as the hunter leaned closer towards his prey. He was almost there. He could feel it as his hand reached her shoulder blades. A gasp was heard.

"Yes Syao?" Sakura whimpered a little. It had almost as if that the temperature in the room had raised a little. Her mind was in chaos, what was her friend doing? Seducing her in this manner…if this was a joke…!?

The boy leaned closer towards his prize, his lips just centimeters away from the quivering girl. He knew she wanted this, despite the confusion in her eyes. Her body was reacting to him even if her mind wasn't.

Drawing circles on her soft flesh, he whispered in a husky tone just loud enough for the girl to hear, "Would you like to…"

"HEY SAKURA! IS DINNER READY?" A shout came from the doorway of the house. The couple broke apart, one confused while the other displeased from the interruption. He was so close…damn her brother.

Standing up from her seat, Sakura yelled back, "Not yet! I'll get started right away!" The girl scrambled away from the little wolf, clearly not wanting to have a replay of what had just happened.

Syaoran sighed in frustration as he picked up his schoolbag. It was about time he left anyway. His butler was expecting him home soon…

"Good evening Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Fujitaka asked, as he entered the room. He and his son must have returned home at the same time. What rotten timing.

"Good evening sir! I was just tutoring Sakura for maths. I'll be off now…" Syaoran said as he prepared to leave to house.

Fujitaka shook his head and laughed, "How about dinner before you go? You haven't eaten here for quite some time yes? Relax, my daughter's cooking has improved quite a lot!"

Syaoran was about to reject his offer when an idea struck him. Masking a devious smirk behind a grateful smile he spoke loudly, "I would love to stay over Mr Kinomoto. Thanks for the offer."

He was sure that the beet red cherry blossom in the kitchen had heard his declaration. Oh…This was going to be fun!

O

O

O

**To be continued….**

O

O

O

_**A/N:In a hurry to post this up…gotta go! R&R pretty please! **_


End file.
